crusaders_of_dusk_and_dawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Summoner Class
For the purposes of 5e, the Summoner is an Archetype of the UA Revised Ranger Class. This is a homebrew Archetype meant to fit into a specific niche in the world of Crepus. The Summoners are warriors who augment their skills by calling upon allies from other planes. While they share the connection to nature that Rangers do, they are essentially a cross between Battle Masters and Conjuration Wizards. Their basic training is in the wilds much like Rangers, but they are also trained to imporve the battle abilities of the creatures and summons from their conjuration magic. The skills listed are skills from the PHB taken from other archetypes, some of which are modified in an attempt to maintain power balance. As of yet, the class has not been play tested. Summoner Skills: Summoner Spells Lvl 3 - Find Familiar (Pact of the Chain variation) Lvl 5 - Find Steed Lvl 9 - Conjure Animal Lvl 13 - Conjure Minor elemental, Conjure Woodland Beings Lvl 17 - Conjure Elemental Ally Superiority (Combat Superiority Varient) Manuevers: You learn the Manuever Rally and two manuevers of your choice from the following list: * Commanders Strike * Distracting Strike * Manuevering Attack Superiority Dice: You get 4 Superiority Dice (d8's). You regain your superiority dice after a long or short rest. Saving Throw: 8 + Proficiency + Wisdom Modifier Extra Attack Beginning at 5th Level you can twice instead of once, whenever you take the attack action on your turn. Energy Shift (Wholeness of Body Varient) At 7th level you gain the ability to heal your companions. As an action you can heal any non-humanoid ally within range (60') for hit points equal to three times your Ranger Level. You must finish a long rest before you can use this feature again. Focused Conjuration (School of Conjuration Skill) Beginning at 11th Level, while you are concentrating on a conjuration spell, your concentration can not be broken as a result of taking damage. Improved Ally Superiority Beginning at 11th Level, if the target of your superiority dice is a creature you summon or create with a conjuration spell, your superiority dice turns into a d10. Durable Summons (School of Conjuration Skill) Starting at 15th Level, any creature that you summon or create with a conjuration spell has 30 temporary hit points. Summoner Suggestions This section is dedicated to a pure Homebrew summoner, and it currently in a phase of re-balancing. This has been created after reviewing information on the only known summoner Micheal. Class Features Hit Dice: 1d8 per summoner level Proficiencies Armor: Light Armor Weapons: All simple Weapons Saving Throws: Charisma, Wisdom Skills: Choose two from Arcana, History, Insight, and Religion Bond of the Elements -''' At 1st level, and again at 5, 9, 13, 17. Choose one of the following: Cold, Fire, Sonic, Force, Electric, Radiant, or Necrotic. Then choose a monster type who's challenge rating is equal to or lower than half your total character level. The chosen monster appears elementally attuned to the chosen element, and gain resistance to their respective element. The special abilities listed on the table below, if activated, instantly end the active summon. You choose to activate these abilities on your turn as as action. All summons use your statics for their damage, defenses and health, their health is equal to your total hit points, with is replenished with each summoning. Summons exist for a number of rounds equal to half your character level (rounded up) plus your charisma modifier. Summoning a creature is an Action and requires concentration to maintain. You may summon a creature within 30ft of your person as long as you have line of sight. *Radiant summons only last half as long (rounded up) as normal summons '''Elemental Bond - '''You gain resistance to all elements chosen by your Bond of the Elements. '''Summoners Insight: At 2nd level you gain advantage when trying to recall information relating to your elemental bond, or summoners. Mastery- 'At 3rd level you choose an archetype: Either Mastery of the Few, or Mastery of the Many. These are listed at the end of the descriptions. '''Quick Calling - '''At 4th level a summoner gains the uncanny ability to summon a creature with little effort. You may now summon as a bonus action. '''Augmented Ally - '''At 6th level your newly conjured summons gain temporary HP equal to your summoner level. In addition, you may use a bonus action to compel one of your summons to make a standard attack as a reaction. '''Improved Augmented Ally -' At 10th level your summons now gain immunity to their respective element, and can no longer harm allies with their special abilities. '''Mastery of the Few At 3rd level,' '''Increase all dice present on the Bond of the Elements table by one step. At 6th level you may activate your current summons ability Twice before it vanishes in addition 6th level your summons gain the extra attack ability. '''Mastery of the Many' At 3rd level increase the duration of summons by 5 rounds, you may have two summons active at a time, if your concentration is broken, you choose one summon that is dismissed. At 6th level you may have three summons active at a time, additionally you gain an additional 2 summons per day.